That's the way it is
by Nana Cloud
Summary: Two female cops come to stay at the Taurus base. Julia Drache a first class detective who is following her mother's footsteps and the trainee Kimmy who is trying to avenge her parents murder. There job is to track down the backdraft group members and arre


**Authors Notes**: Ok, I was sick and tired of all the Bit and Leena stories, because they would be that good together as a couple. So I desisted to write my own girl for Bit that I've had an idea for a long time but now use it. The girl in the story has her own agenda and I hope all of you like it. I also created some more characters that you might all enjoy, you know. I also hope you all review this to let me know how you liked it.

**That's the way it is**

The Zoid Battle Commotion Headquarters Resort Satellite at 6 Hundred hours on July 25.

At the Zoid Battle Commotion Resort Satellite, in a small office which as a huge window is a woman with blood red hair and light skin wearing a white suit with a short skirt on and white high heels on and she sits there, her elbows on the desk in front of her, and her chin resting on her hands which are laced together. The lights aren't on, the light reflecting off the earth is gives her enough light. After a few moments of silence, the odomatic door opens wide. The woman looks up with those beautiful yet frightening green eyes.

A woman and a young girl enter the room. One looked like she's in her early 20's and has short up to her chin orange-red hair with bangs, tan skin and red eyes. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head and is wearing a short yellow jacket that comes to an inch above her waist and the sleeves end an inch away from the elbows with orange trimmings around the covets and collars. Her top was a red corset with a diamond neckline showing off her breasts with a black lacing. Her pants are yellow bootleg jeans with a foot in a half slit up replaced by red color and two orange straps holding it together at the top and wearing black boots. Her right hand lay on her right hip and the other hangs down. She had a cocky smirk on her face but with strong eyes that you know she can back it up.

The young girl was most likely in her late teens. She has short brown hair put up in pigtails with navy white ribbons and is wearing a navy blue button up sweater with a white dress shirt with a baby blue tie with two white lines at the bottom making an x with two blue lines behind the white ones and with a short skirt with the same colors one the tie making squares in the pattern. She has navy blue knee socks and black leather penny loafer shoes. She's holding a few papers in a file in her hands. Her expression was com and inviting but had a very strange look in here eyes, like you know there's more to her that reaches the eyes.

They both walk up to the desk and stood their waiting for a response. "Welcome ladies, I trust you got your assignment?" The women with blood red hair asked as she leans into the chair and laid her arms on the arm rest and her head on the head rest with her legs crossed.

"Yes mam." The young teen responded. She opens the files and exams it quickly and looks up and closes it "We're leaving for earth right now."

"We're suited up and where going." The short haired red head said.

"Destroy them! I don't want anything or anyone left!"

Back on earth at 13 hundred, that same day.

Back at the Taurus base, Bit had once again taken one of Leena's sweets so she's trying to kill him. Brad and Jamie looks at them like they are pathetic. Just then Dr. Taurus walks in. "Listen up people! Our opposite has been chosen for our next battle!" he declares. Bit and Leena stop what their doing and Brad and Jamie walk over to Doc. "So who's our opposites?" Bit asks.

"That would be the Viper team." Doc said holding a file in his hand. "The Viper Team? This is the third time we fought against the Viper team, but last two time the Back draft Group showed up?" Leena starts to complain "I don't really care as long as I get paid." Brad said. "I'll get started on the battle plan right away." Jamie said as she was going to walk away

"Ok but before you do that, I got a wonderful surprise." Doc said. "So what you by and how much was it?" Jamie asks Doc smiles. "I didn't by anything, we be having some guests living here for a little while."

"Guests?" The four pilots ask. "That's right. One was an old colleague Dr. Katelin Ann Keriou but now her last name was Lancing. She was also a good friend. Her husband was also a good friend of Jamie's dad. He also piloted a Raynos."

"So these guys know my dad?" Jamie asks

"Yes, back in those days Ray Lancing was known as the Lightning Hawk. Your dad and Ray loved to fight each other and always improver their skill against one and other, but he and his wife were killed 10 years ago." He started to get sad. "If they're both dead then who staying here with us?" Bit asks.

"Well they're dead. But they left behind a daughter who was 5 year old at the time but is now about Jamie's age right now. Her name is Kimberly Ann Lancing. She's been living at Zoid Battle Commotion Resort Satellite for the last 10 years. Her supervisor contacted me just the other day and we've been preparing for her arrival ever since." Doc explains

"Why was she living at the Zoid Battle Commotion Resort Satellite?" Leena asks.

"Another old friend of Ray and Katelin took her in for a few years and she happens to live there. Her name is Silvia Satsuki. I never met her but I heard she's an extreme work-a-holic. So anyway the other person who is coming is Silvia's employing. Her name is Julia Drache. She's also Kimberly's guardian at the moment." Doc said.

"So how long are they staying with us?" Bit asks. "We don't know, it could be a couple of week, months or maybe even years but they're both welcome to say for as long as they want so please treat them with the most possible respect. That means you Leena." Doc looks at her and she glares at him.

Just then they hear a loud noise could hear from outside the base. They all besides Doc run outside to see what was going on. From the distance they see two Gustav transporting two large object that might be Zoids but they're covered with a large Metal crates. Once it gets close enough, you can see a black limo driving beside the Gustav.

Once it gets in about 20 feet away from Bit and the others, the older woman with red hair that we see earlier jumps out and looks up at the face but you can't see her expression because of her sunglasses this time, but from the other side comes an old man in a black suit. He lifts his hand out to help out the teen from earlier. She looks at the old base, with a nice smile on her face.

"Well here we are. The Taurus Base, own by Dr. Taurus of the famous Blitz team. We traveled all the way from space for this." the older man said. "Well, it's rather picturesque. Don't you think?" the young girl said as she looks at the older man. "Eh, um." the old man looks out towards the desert. "...not exactly the term I think I would have used." he said. "Well I like it. Almost like home." The older woman said. "I think this is going to be fun." the younger one said.

Dr. Taurus walks up. "Kimberly Ann Lancing?" he lifts up his hand for her to shake. "I'm Dr. Taurus; I'm the old friend of your late mother." Kimberly looks at his hand and shakes it. "It's an honor to meet a scientist of your class sir. My mother told me you're a brilliant man. Silly at times but brilliant" she releases his hand and turns slightly towards her other female friend. "This is Julia Drache, my friend and guardian." Julia steps up and smiles as she places her sunglasses up on her head. She also brings her hand out and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you sir. Thank you so much for letting us stays here for a while."

"It's no trouble at all. But..." he pulls her close and talks softer, "...I didn't count on having three people living here with us." he said as he points to her butler. "Oh, you mean Martin. You don't need to worry; he's just escorting us here. He's heading back to space immediately after he leaves." She clamps her hands together once and laced her fingers together. "I'm looking so forward with do normal day things that normal people do." she said all excited. Doc gave her a strange look.

"You know like do the laundry, cooking, cleaning, and the entire whole teenage chore package. Not to mention living with real people with real problems you know. Oh and I also like to... "She continues on counting her fingers about different things and Doc places his hands on his shoulders and shakes his head and chuckled.' _Oh if only Jamie was this exited about doing all this stuff.'_

"...and I also get to live in the same house with a boy, my age. I mean Dr. Scorpio would usually have a total fit."

"Well Kimmy it seems you are just like your father." He said smiling down at her. Her expression was a little surprised not in a bad way. "Your grammar is a little off but you're just like him. But you look like your mother." he smiled

Kimmy smiled and tilted her head to her right a little and giggled. "Thank you sir."

The Hanger, Wear-house 4 at 14 hundred.

Meanwhile Jamie is loading the giant metal crates into a wear-house in the base. "So what are these things?" Jamie asks, looking at Julia. Her arms crossed and her sunglasses were on again. She talks them off and sighs. "This place isn't the best place for them, but it'll have to do." She looks at Jamie. "As for what they are, that's for us to know and maybe you to find out in a while." She turns around and walks off. "Oh and by the way, as of know this warehouse is off limits so don't come in here without authorization got it?" she said as she walks off and waves one hand

_'Well she's full of herself isn't she?'_ he thinks as she walks off. As she comes towards other Zoids the Liger Zero catches her eyes. Bit walks into the base with her just staring at it. "You like my Zoid?" He asks as he walks up to her. She turns around soon as he spoke to her. She smiles at him and slightly chuckled. "Oh, yeah sorry. This is your Zoid?"

"Yeah. I'm Bit Cloud but you can call me Bit, and this here is my Liger Zero." He said casually with a smile, with his right hand on his hip and the other casually on the side and wearing his usual black and blue top with red pants. Julia just stars at him for second then smiles. "My name is Julia Drache but you can call me Julia. I'm sorry for the rudeness before it just that..." she turns around and looks at Liger Zero. "I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful Zoid before."

"Not bad huh?" he said proud "No, not bad at all." she chuckle a little. Then there was an award silence. Julia then walks up a little and smiles. "Bit, do you like to dance?" she asked. Bit looks at her weird. "Dance...Me?"

"Yes you. Cause if you do maybe we can go out dancing and maybe get a bite to eat. My treat. But not this month I got a lot of work to do but next month" Bit was very surprised. He doesn't think any girl has in a long time asked him out. He was also very busy ever since he joins the Blitz Team to notice girls let alone dating. "Sure." he said. She smiles. "But do keep me in mind big boy." she walks up to him and lightly kisses his cheek. She slowly backs away and looks into his eyes. He blushes and becomes stiff, he couldn't move an inch. "My room is down the hall from Kimmy cub. See you around" she walks away slow. As she walks away Bit takes a good look at her curves and her hips moving back a forward.

From behind Jamie walks up. "Bit." Bit doesn't pay attention at all he just watches Julia walk away. "Bit!" He tries to get his attention. Bit finally comes out of it. "What Jamie?" he asked. "You ok Bit? You looked weird." Jamie asked "Don't worry Jamie I'm fine. I gotta go." he walks off. Jamie was left confused.

Julia's room at 17 hundred.

That night Julia puts on a red cocktail dress with a cowl neck and adjustable straps which have a brooch detail to each strap. The hem is asymmetric; this red asymmetric cocktail dress measures 143cm or 56in long. She's also wearing a "_Luxurious Tier Necklace_" marked in Italy created in a prestigious design features a Deep cheery red ruby covered in sparking round brilliant diamonds offset by swirling channels of gleaming banquette diamonds held by bizarre style chains. This beautiful combination is set in bright polished solid 10kt yellow gold with a total gem weight of approx. 0.80ctw.

This necklace measures 17 inches long by 2-11.0mm secured by an lbster clasp and weight 5.6 grams. All measurements above the pictures and in this description are approximate and as close as possible within the limitations imposed by the mountings She also wearing a adorable ring is well made in glistening bright polish Solid 10K Yellow Gold featuring Created Red Ruby offset by Genuine Diamonds with J to K (near colorless to light yellow hue) Color, totaling 0.45 carats and total weighs 1.60 grams.

Her hairs pulled her hair back in a high up ponytail. There on her dresser and a big mirror by the wall was a pair of charming pair of stud earrings is finely crafted in Solid 14K Yellow Gold exhibiting a bright polished finish and featuring 2 round cut Genuine Rubies which are prong set. This duo weighs 0.5 grams and is secured by post back closures.

Kimmy sits on her bed her arms crossed behind head as she use them like a pillow as left of her legs is sort of sitting up and her right leg crossed behind it. "So why are you interested in Bit Cloud anyway?

"He's always been the center of all of the Back draft group's attacks." She starts to put on the right earings. "I'm just keeping my little eye on him that's all. And besides that..." she pauses as she puts on the left one.

"Besides that what?" Kimmy asks.

Her mind just wondered a little in her thoughts. That Liger Zero images was trapped in her eyes. "He has something that I want." she said softly. Her hands drifted to her sides as she just looked at her reflection in the mirror. Kimmy looked concerned for her friend. "Julia?" she tried to get her out of it. Julia luckily came out of it at last. She turns around and smiles. "Well, I'm off to work. I got to track down the target and I'll be back in time to watch the Blitz Team fight."

"Just remember not to over it again. Oh and one more thing I have a question. Are you taking it out?" Kimmy asks.

"Why would I do that? This job doesn't acquire its talents and strength. And I don't need it this time but you don't need to worry I can handle myself." She picks up a trench coat and placed it under her arm. "See you later. Oh and one more thing makes sure he eats." she said then walks out. Once she left Kimmy pulls out from under the bed a little carrier for small dogs or cats. She goes to the mini fridge and pulls out little chunks of mirrors. She then opens the cage. "Come here boy." She calls out. The last you see is glowing purple eyes glowing in the darkness of the carrier.

Hallway, 0900 hundred next day.

The next morning Jamie was sent by Doc to call get Kimmy for breakfast. He lightly knocks on the door. "Miss Lancing?" He knocks again. "Miss Lancing?" he just about to open the door when Kimmy's voice from sounds like down the hall is heard. "I'm over here Jamie." she walks up to him. "Doc tried to call you on the com put you didn't respond."

"Oh sorry, I was just in Julia's room." She said as she takes his hand. "Come I gotta eat and you gotta get ready for the match today." She said as she pulled him along.

"Ok." He was a little concerned. If he didn't know any better he would think Kimmy's hiding something but it's not really his business. Everyone's already down there eating. Leena and Bit were arguing about the food and Brad and Doc were just encoring it. Jamie sighed, "Come on Miss Lancing let get something to eat before there's nothing left." He said Kimmy was about to walk over to the table but her watch went off. . "Hey guys I got to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back ok." She didn't wait for a response she just took off. She locks herself in her room.

She presses a red button then you hear Julia's voice. "Kimmy, do you hear me?" she asks. It also appears to be a communicator "Kimmy here. I've been waiting for you all night, what in the world is going on around here Julia?"

"Good news, I found out when where and when. I'll back in an hour. Just wait for me south of the destination."

"An hour. Then they're target is the..."

"As always. Just keep them in sight, but don't let them know you're going to the battle field. I don't want to revile who we are until we have no other choice. We got to keep our mission under wraps for as long as possible." Julia cuts communication.

Kimmy leans against the wall and looks up at the ceiling. _'How long are we going to have to go threw this?' _she thinks.

Battle sight, 11 hundred.

The Hover Cargo comes to a battle sight, it's a desert and it's also very dusty. Kimmy came with them, she ask Doc if she can watch the battle with him in and Jamie in the Hover Cargo. Of course he said yes. In the Main Control Room, Jamie looked behind him and Kimmy was just standing there behind Doc with a smile and is humming. '_Why is she so cheerful all the time?'_

"So Kimberly, have you ever seen a Zoid battle up close?" Doc asks.

"No Dr. Taurus."

"Well then this is going to be quite the treat." He said as she turns back around towards the big screen. "This is it team! Time to launch!"

Leena heads out first, the bottom front launch platform. Then the usual one opens up and Bit then Brad then launch. Kimmy looks at Doc for a second. "Excuse me Doc but could I head to the bathroom?"

"Ok, but you're going to miss the beginning." he said not looking at her at all then she takes off. _'Their gonna be here any minute, I hope Julia's ready too.' _

Down south of the battle field, Julia with binoculars looks towards the Zoids, then to the sky where the Judge is. "Come on! Come one! Where are they?" She mutters under her breath, then once after the Judge appears, she she's something in the sky, "Please let it be it."

"Area scanned, battle field set up." The judge started. "The Blitz team VS the Viper Team. Battle mode 0.9.8.2. Ready..." Just then a black object hits the Judge. Every paused in awe then noticed a black Whale King showing up. Then hearing a sinister laugh is now heard. "Sorry for crashing the party, but this battle has now been taken over by the Back draft group." the voice said as the Dark Judge rises from the ground. Julia's famous cocky grin appears on her face. "At long last it begins." The Judge's capsil opens. "Battle Field set up. The Blitz team VS the Fuma Team."

The group appeared and started to move. "Team Fuma again! This is going to be an easy win for us" Bit said.

"I'm getting so tired of the these guys messing up our Zoid battles!" Leena complained

"Let's just get this over with!" Brad said preparing his Zoid for combat. Meanwhile back in the Hover Cargo, Jamie per pairs a new strategy for the battle while Doc analyzes the situation. The Dark Judge lifts his hands up. "Ready...Fight!" and the bell rang. Bit, Brad and Leena starts firing into the ground to get the War Sharks. Unfortunately they all missed.

Meanwhile, south of the battlefield

Kimmy is riding on a solar scooter towards Julia. She lands up to 15 feet away from Julia. "Sorry I'm late." She runs up to Julia but Julia didn't turn to her, she just continued to watch the fight. "There's a team kid-o! There's the Fuma team!" she said as she hands the binoculars to Kimmy. She looks for a moment. "Shouldn't we pursue them now?" Kimmy ask with concern as she put down the binoculars and looked up at Julia. "Why?" Julia asked as she takes the binoculars and looks at the battle threw them again. "The Blitz Team tires them out and we take it from there."

"Isn't that a little underhanded and cruel?" Kimmy asks.

"If you want to make an omelet, you have to crack some eggs." Julia said.

"I still think we should do it now. If we wait people will think we're cowards or something."

"Hate to admit it, but your right." Julia puts down the binoculars. "Come one, let's go kid-o." She starts walking towards two black Zoids

Meanwhile back on the battle field

Bit and the other were once again struggling to defeat the Fuma Team again. Bit was running after a War Shark, "Get back here you coward!" he yelled, just then one got from behind him and shot at him. One of them got Brads shadow fox's leg and dragged him down a few hundred feet. "Let go!" he used the smoke discharger on it then quickly as possible got away from it. The third on got Leena so paranoid that she can't tell who's friend and who's foe. She shot in random places. Jamie tries to give advice from the Hover Cargo but no one as usual is listening to his tactics.

Just then, The Liger Zero was tossed over for a slight moment onto its side and the War Shark was about to take its chance and attack. Bit looked up and noticed that was no time at all to dodge it. He looks down and waits for the in packed from the War Shark but he hears something else crash. He looks up to see what happened. He doesn't believe his eyes. A black Liger, that looks a lot like his but it has bird-like wings on it. It used what looks like a strike-layser-claw attack on the War Shark. The Dark Judge got upset. "What are you doing? No one invaded you! Take a hike intruder!" he yelled at the black Liger.

In the cockpit, Julia's cocky smirk appears again. "So it's ok if you interrupt a fight when no one wants you around but it's not ok when someone does it to you. Well I'm sorry but it's my job to take you down." She opens the cockpit and stand up. Her right foot steps out while the other stays where it was. She pulls a badge out of her inner coat pocket. "My name is Julia Drache. I'm a first class detective for the Zoid Battle Commotion Police Department. My code name is Black Lioness. My new assignment is to track down all members of the Back draft and destroy the whole organization no matter what it takes." She puts her badge back.

Then all of a sudden a black Raynos appears from the sky and attacks the Dark Judge's capcil but without hurting the Judge. "Don't forget about me Julia, you can be so self centered sometimes I swear!" It was Kimmy, piloting the Black Raynos, she was wearing goggles and she slightly takes them off her face as she started to introduce herself. "I am so sorry for my partner's rudeness; please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kimberly Ann Lancing. I'm a trainee at the Zoid Battle Commotion Police Department. I'm also Julia's partner and strategic adviser. My code name Lightning Hawk, the second generation. It's an honor to meet you all."

Julia smiles as she watches the Black Raynos fly by. "Oh jeezes, Sorry about that Kimmy." she got back inside her Zoid. "So anyone wants to challenge me and my Liger 01!" Julia challenges Team Fuma. The three War Sharks start to attack the Black Liger, ambushing her. Bit watching from the sidelines is pretty surprised. _'She called her Zoid the Liger 01. Are there more Zoids like my Liger?'_ he thought.

One tries to get her from one side and one from under. Julia started up her strike-laser-claw and pounced on were the first War Shark was going to come up while she back kicked the other from behind. Then she charges at the third one with such speed that no one could see it at all. Her Zoid has the speed as Lightning Sykes but the same agility as the Liger Zero even with those heavy wings on her Zoid's sides. Her Zoid turns around and tilts its head back and roars, as if declaring that it already won the battle.

Back at the Hover Cargo Jamie watches in amazment how this new pilot takes down three Zoids on her own. "That's Zoid's speed and agility is incredible. And her reaction time is astonishing. She took down three War Sharks like it was nothing at all." Julia smiles and opens the Ligers cockpit. "Mission accomplished. Now to arrest the Fuma team." she looks around at the banged up Zoids. "Looks like they won't be trying to go anywhere for a long time.

An hour later.

About half an hour latter, a couple of police cars came and arrested the Fuma team members and took their Zoids. As they're going to the back seat of the cars, the one known as leader looks up at Julia, "How did you..." she was asking but Julia didn't let her finish her question. "Sorry, I don't talk to Back draft scum." Then the leader was shoved into the back and she and the rest of the Fuma Team were taken off. Bit comes up behind Julia. "Hey Julia isn't it?" he got her attention and she quickly turns around with her hands slightly in the air. "I know, I know, you want to know what in the world is going on around here right?" she said. "So?" she while she scratches her chins with her looking up in the air. "Where do I start?" she asked herself.


End file.
